


Want to do a photoshoot?

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: Serena turns 50 and wants to do something a little adventurous for her birthday.Ric refuses, Sasha is not ideal.....But Bernie is perfect.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> A shout out to Natalie for encouraging me with this.  
> To all the twitter ladies who show their support whenever I have a crisis of confidence.  
> And to the readers. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fun.

Serena wants to do a photo shoot for her 50th Birthday, but not just any photo shoot, she wants to do a dominatrix type photoshoot. She blurts it out loud while asking Ric to be her partner in crime and be her sex slave but to her drunken amazement Ric point blank refuses.   
“Now Ric, after I have been your rather delicious eye candy all these times, you can’t do this incy wincy little thing for me?……..No?……..Well then I hope you find another date for the next party you go to because I will be otherwise engaged.” Serena slams her wine glass down, thankfully empty, tries to pour herself another one from the bottle she brought from the bar to also find that empty.   
“I should ask Sasha, but he is too big and teddy bearish, If Raf was here I would have asked him too, but he is a bit young and I don’t want to come off as a cougar.” Bernie was trying her best to hold in the bark of laughter, the fact that for the last 5 minutes her shoulders were bobbing up and down, her mouth was covered by her hand and her eyes were streaming with tears hadn’t given it away yet to Serena, so focussed on her goal of finding a submissive.   
“Well Bernie, it has to be me and you then…….Can a good soldier like you be my subordinate?” Well Bernie’s laughter went straight back down her throat, her face went to shock and her body stiffened so hard she could be snapped in two. More than likely by Serena herself.   
“Erm, well…..I do…….n’t……” Bernie stuttered, Serena kissed her on the corner of her mouth and thanked her for being such a good friend.   
“See Ric Bernie would do anything for me, even if she wont be in charge.” Serena sticking out her tongue to an amused Ric, watching slowly the blood drain from Bernie’s face, the idea of her doing anything of the sort and with Serena, made her brain fizzle with dread, she was just hoping that the next day Serena would have forgotten everything about this very on sided conversation. She helped a very happily drunk Serena into the back of the taxi and escorted her home. Serena is going into great detail exactly how she wants Bernie to be dressed and what she plans to subject Bernie to during the photo shoot. Bernie hoping that she wasn’t going to pass out before she got Serena or herself safely home as she was so close to having a near full blown panic attack as her favourite dreams, her nightly dreams, of Serena in something tight fitting, short and latex, could possibly come true and very soon as the photo shoot was already booked for the weekend. 

“Oh Fuck!” Bernie hadn’t meant to have said that out loud but Serena heard it loud and clear, her response sent Bernie’s heart rate even further through the roof. “Oh Major, I don’t think we can do that in front of the camera, but if you want to repay me in that way, you can always pop my lesbian virgin cherry.” Bernie could only do one thing to make Serena shut up as she has tried putting her hand over her mouth only for Serena to seductively lick it and try and take a playful bite muttering about she “can’t do that during the shoot. It is me......I am going to be dominating you!”   
Bernie coming very close to grabbing her own pistol and shooting Serena for real, then remembering the firing pin has been taken out. So she kissed her, full on the mouth kiss only for Serena to kiss her back without any preamble. Their kiss only stopped when they arrived at Serena’s; with a final kiss to her lips Serena waved goodbye to Bernie as she entered the house. Bernie sank back to her seat and gave the driver her address, he inputted into his satnav with a smirk and took her home. 

What on earth would tomorrow bring when they are at work together. She heard her phone vibrate a few times but waited until she was in the confines of her own flat before reading them. One was for Ric wishing her good luck for the weekend. The other was from Serena, ‘thanks for doing this with me.’ Bernie replied the one thing she could ‘it will be my pleasure.’


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is in Bernie's wardrobe?

The first things that Bernie hears the following morning on her day off, was the sound of the bugle horn coming from her phone signalling she has a text message. Bleary eyed she opened it then buried her head in the pillow. Serena had not forgotten their conversation that happened last night in the pub, in fact she remembered every single word. ‘Well Major I have my outfits ready, i’m coming over now and lets get yours sorted.’ It is not often that Bernie ever regrets saying things, but this she does; but who can say no to the formidable Serena Campbell when she turns on all her flirty charms even if she is half, or in yesterdays case three quarters cut. But then to shut her up with a kiss, really, ‘why on earth did I do that. Yes I have wanted to do that since she was ranting and raving at her mechanic, but she never complained either, well I hope the moaning when we kissed was a bad thing.’ Bernie thought as she was trying to wake herself up.

No more than an hour after Serena text Bernie she was banging her soon down, bright as a button and no sign of a hangover. She virtually skipped through the door, pushing past Bernie not forgetting to place a kiss on her cheek, making Bernie even more flustered than before, if that was at all possible. She did however manage to squeak out a “hi” as she passed.  
“Well come on the Major, lets see what you have in that closet of yours. Firstly where on earth are you hiding that uniform?” Serena bounded up the stairs calling for Bernie as she got half way up and Serena noticed that Bernie wasn’t behind her.   
“You really don’t move that fast do you Major?”   
‘Oh hell’ Bernie internally berates herself as she ascends the stairs, crashing into Serena who is leaning against the door, almost pinning her to it. 

“Well Major, I think you owe me dinner before we get physical, I’m not a cheap date you know.” Bernie finds herself nodding at Serena’s teasing, unable to tear herself away from Serena and the door; She puts her hands either side of her head to steady her weakening knees, Serena looks up brushing the sides of their noses together and waits. Bernie can feel the short sharp breaths coming from Serena slightly open lips on her lips, she can’t control herself anymore and closes the gap.   
This kiss is chaste and slow, their tongues touch but there is no battle, gently tasting each other, Serena’s hands snake up Bernie’s back up into her hair making her moan and gasp, pressing her body further on to Serena’s, which makes the door suddenly open, sending them both flying, Serena landing underneath Bernie. 

Their eyes spring open and they both laugh at what had just happened, placing their faces in the crook of each others necks. Serena’s legs wrapped around Bernie’s calves, her hands laid out on the floor in the surrender position; Bernie was on her outstretched hands, now lowered herself onto her forearms that are still either side of Serena’s head. The giggles stop, as Bernie tries to push herself off Serena, Serena holds her in place and kisses her again. More hungrily this time, tightening her hold on Bernie’s legs and hair again. Bernie complies, her head is spinning, she is kissing the one woman who she fantasises about on a daily basis, if she isn’t fantasising about Serena she is having nightmares from her Army days.   
When they finally break their kiss, Bernie helps Serena off the floor and leads her further into her room.

“So where is it? I see nothing remotely looking like a BMAM uniform? Oh and please tell me you did at least wear something sexy for Marcus, or Alex?” Bernie went bright red, she shook her head. “Alex and I were only ever a quick fumble wherever we can be alone…..Well Marcus didn’t show any interest, I once wore what I thought was sexy lingerie.…..he was just like, ‘take it off then, I cant shag you while you are wearing them’. I never did it again.” Serena looked at her with fondness and a little teasing, “well you can wear them for me then and then I can relive them over and over again when I look at my private photographic collection. Now ‘Major’ where on earth is this uniform?” 

Bernie crawled under her bed to pull out a rather large suitcase, as gently as shoe could she lifted it onto the bed and watched as Serena unzipped, opened and awed at the contents. The first thing Serena saw was the dark blue tunic jacket, and the cap that lay just to the left centre chest, when she lifted the white red and blue cap she saw beneath the medals that Bernie had attached to her uniform hidden underneath it. Suddenly feeling very silly for the request to use it in the photo shoot, especially the type it was supposed to be. Bernie could see her thought process, just as Serena was about to put the lid back on the suitcase Bernie places her hand over Serena’s to stop her and pushed it open again. “I want you to see it on, we wont use this one for the photo shoot, I can wear my cammo’s, I think you will still like them, for what you want to do.” Bernie managing to find her voice, caring and kind but with strength and meaning.  
Serena watched carefully as Bernie hung up her Number 1 uniform in her wardrobe, she picked off every strand of cotton that shouldn’t be there and brushed it down, closing the wardrobe door behind, turning to the case once more. 

Serena stood next to it, not touching it until Bernie gives permission, not that she needs it. Bernie waves her hand for Serena to look, there are two different colours of camouflage uniform, one the standard green, brown and black and one different creams and browns. Serena looks at Bernie for the reasons, “one is for the desert like Afghanistan and Iraq, the others for like everyday or when in forrest type places, or Ireland and the gulf.” Serena nods, her smile still not recovered, “I can’t ask you.” Serena starts to say, “you can and I want to, just keep the photos between me and you though yeah?” Serena blinks and looks closely at her face to see if there is any doubt, there isn’t. 

Serena’s kinky mind goes from 0 to 100 in less than 5 seconds. 

“Well then Soldier, let me take a look at you in them, but wearing these bad boys if you would.” Not really asking as she pulls out a pair of knee length high heeled leather boots with buckles that go from the ankle to the knee and places them directly in front of Bernie who smiles and raises her eyebrows in amusement. Bernie places her lips on Serena’s ear. “I can’t wear them with my combat trousers on, I shall have to leave them off, I do have a pair of cammo knickers and bra though, want to see?” Serena’s knees go weak and she suddenly needs to sit down, perching on the end of Bernie’s bed nodding profusely. Bernie saunters over to her underwear drawer and hold the knickers and bra up, in the two different camouflage colours; one set in each hand. Serena licks her lips, her vision is blurred of Bernie in each set, with the boots on too. 

Bernie throws one set at her, hitting her in the face and dropping to her lap, the other set she keeps hold of, as she slowly lifts up her t-shirt, baring her naked top half to Serena who is about to pass out from breathing far too quickly. ‘She isn’t wearing a bra’ was going through Serena’s thoughts in a loop until Bernie put her breasts nice and tightly in a push up camouflage bra, extenuating her breasts perfectly, not that they weren’t perfect with no bra on. She shimmies down her joggers, again going commando, ‘holy shit’ Serena thinks, her mouth suddenly dry. Bernie’s back is to her now as she does this slow teasing strip; Serena watches intently as she places each leg in their hole and now shimmies them up and turns back around to face a very flustered Serena.   
The dark colours against her pale skin show off her perfect scarred body. 

Bernie did have curves after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having fun? 🙈🙈🙈🙈


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip and a bout of panic is in order.

That afternoon Serena dragged Bernie out for a spot of lunch and shopping, yes she had her uniform but she wanted something else, something latexy. She had a few things in mind, she spent most of last night (well morning) dreaming of the various outfits Bernie could wear. She wondered if red would suit Bernie’s pallor. She knew purple wouldn’t be a good match, a babydoll outfit would be ideal in red, her mind and thoughts continue to wander, ’or a crotchless one piece bodysuit type. What about her dark blue scrubs too, oh she could definitely wear them for the shoot, pretending to take each other over the desk.’   
“Oh yes, I could use my study, she can take me over her desk anytime.” Serena muttered to herself out loud making Bernie almost choke on her coffee as they sat in the middle of the cafe eating their sandwiches; her eyes as wide as her sandwich plate. “Serena”. Bernie balked under her breath, Serena not realising she actually said it out loud, “what?” Bernie just lowered her red face and carried on tucking into her BLT sandwich.   
“What?” Serena asked again completely bewildered at Bernie, the table next to them all turned making Bernie even more flustered and berry red. “I will tell you when we get put of here,” shoving the last of her sandwich in her mouth and pulling Serena up to stand then proceeds to drag her out of the cafe down a quiet alleyway that leads to the outskirts of the town. 

“You want me to take you over your desk?” Bernie tried to whisper but not succeeding at all, Serena’s face goes from ‘what?’ to ‘oh’ then to ‘well yes!’ A few seconds passed and Serena stood up, straightened her shoulders and back, coughed and stated clearly to Bernie “Yes I do!” As she stepped forward crowding Bernie and looking her dead in the eye, as they stood toe to toe, nose to nose, “yes over my desk.” Bernies darkened eyes flitted from Serena’s eyes to her lips, she lunged forwards holding Serena tightly against her and kisses her once again, seemingly not able to keep their lips apart for more than an hour at a time. They were separated by a group of young lads wolf whistling as they passed. 

Hand in hand, they walked to the shop. 

Bernie’s eyes nearly popped out as she looked around at the items that are for sale in the shop.   
To the right, the full length of the shop was covered in every type of fantasy clothing you can think of. To her left was dildo’s, anal beads, butt plugs, even some made out of glass. Straight ahead were shelves filled to the brim of DVD’s magazines and blow up dolls. Just up the corner was solely for dominance, there are under the bed straps, ‘oh god Serena is picking up the box and not putting it down.’ Handcuffs of various types……. ‘really handcuffs are handcuffs aren’t they……apparently not’. Whips and paddles, ‘why on earth is Serena getting one of each, and a whip with lots of strands on it.’ Yes a cat-o-nine tails.   
“What is that?” Bernie asks feeling daft at even asking but she really has no clue. It is a large pole with a strap at either end, with a buckle attached as well. Serena smirks, gets as close as she can, their breasts are touching; Serena can feel Bernie’s chest rise and fall in short bursts. “This here is so I can open your legs so wide so they will stay that way. It is a leg spreader. I can tie you down, handcuff you to the head of the bed and spread you wide with this.” She trails the pole down Bernie’s side making her shiver. “Then I get to pretend to dominate you.”   
Bernie’s head was a mess, she has had premonitions before and never paid much heed, but this premonition is her exactly as Serena said but with Serena's head is firmly between her thighs playing with her clit. “Pretend?” Squeaks out so quietly Serena thought she imagined it, but Bernie’s face and body language told her different. “Well if you want me too….” Bernie nodded, she couldn’t help herself, Serena chuckled that dirty low pitch laugh and responded with the leg spreader going between Bernie’s legs, she waited until it was at the crotch before verbally replying, “tell me what you want Bernie, a strap on? My tongue. My Fingers? All three?” The next thing she knew, Bernie had gone; she ran outside to get some much needed air. Serena left her to it, picking up a few more items before paying at the till and finding Bernie, hoping she hasn’t scared her too much with her teasing. Bernie was found next to Serena’s car with Several cigarette stubs at her feet, inhaled until the filter was on fire.

Serena approached with caution. She knew she had pushed her friend too far. Bernie was never the best at vocalising what she wants or doesn’t, at this rate she will scarper off to Kiev, or Nairobi. Before she says anything to Bernie she places her several filled to the top bags in the boot and leant against it facing away from Bernie. “Look Bernie, if you are really uncomfortable at doing this then you don’t have to. I will just do it by myself, an ordinary one where I look good in underwear and stuff.” Bernie didn’t answer, she just leant back on the car, staring straight ahead, her fingers rhythmically tapping on the window, she sighed heavily and turned to Serena. “We need to talk, can we go home?” Serena nodded, Jason was at Alan’s so they had the place to themselves, they head back to Serena’s where they share a bottle of wine before Bernie begins to talk.

“Serena I like you, I more than like you.” Serena smiles and shuffles a little closer. She tucks a stray strand of Bernie’s hair behind her ear only for it to fall again, hiding her eyes. Her eyes that have not yet met Serena’s but Serena can see that they are so full of hope, yet scared. Serena remains silent even though it is killing her but she wants to hear what Bernie has to say. “I have wanted to kiss you for weeks, months even. I have been pining for you across our ward since before I moved down there from Kellar. But you’re straight, heterosexual, not like me.” Serena’s smile grew wider, “that my friend is where you are wrong. I have had a few female companions in my time, all stems from that all girls school. Stepney is where I learned the most, it was only one night, but I learned how to make love to another woman. There has been 2 since, but we wont talk about them.” Bernie’s face was humorously shocked, “Serena Campbell if I knew that then I would have pinned you to your desk well before now.” Serena did that chuckle again, deep throaty chuckle that makes Bernie tingle all over, even more so in her groin area. 

Bernie now gaining in confidence, knowing that Serena isn’t quite as straight as she thought, pulled Serena up and got her to straddle her legs, holding her steady at her hips. “Well I think that we need to practice a few moves then Ms Campbell, we don’t want the cameraman to think we have no sexual chemistry do we?” Serena pushed Bernie back against the cushions and lifted up her blouse over her head, “Indeed Ms Wolfe, there is no need to keep our undeniable sexual chemistry to just behind the camera, we have to explore all avenues possible. And when I am back at work after my birthday celebrations which you will give me such pleasurable presents…….you can take me over my desk if you so please.” “Oh I so please Ms Campbell, and the on call room, the store room and can we get some alone time in the CEO’s office?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you sure you want details of the actual photoshoot?


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would tease you all a little before diving straight in.

Serena wakes up first in a ball of excitement. “Today is the day” she sings as she stretches before exiting her bed, stripping it before heading downstairs already missing Bernie’s presence. She wanted Bernie to stay the night, they haven’t been apart yet but she had been called in as a major incident had occurred, promising to ring Serena only if she was desperately needed. Serena hoping she was so she can get to spend more time with Bernie and encouraging her to come home once again with her, but no, she   
woke up alone on her 50th Birthday.   
She can hear her phone pinging, message after message, wishing her a ‘happy birthday’, but there is not one from the person she wants the most. Bernie. She replies to them each in turn, all of the Facebook messages too, but still nothing from Bernie. Not one word.

Serena puts on the kettle, fills her mug full of coffee and enjoys the birds singing outside. She looks out onto her garden and sees something that has never been there before, it’s at the bottom of her garden passed the high beds of plants, under the large oak tree. Serena unlocks the patio doors, walks barefooted to the base of her garden and sees an envelope covered in a clear plastic bag being held down by one of her small rocks from her rockery. ‘Serena’ is poshly swirled in gold. Serena picks the rock up and places back in the soil, takes the envelope out and smells it carefully; it smells of roses. She undoes the seal without ripping it and opens the A5 sheet of paper inside, it reads.  
‘My Dearest Serena, I have a few ideas of my own for todays photoshoot. This will be showcased in one of them. The rest you will find out as the day goes on. In your bathroom, under the loose bath panel, you will find your next gift. I would like you to first have a hearty breakfast and take your time with your second gift of the day. I will see you at the time of the photoshoot. All my love Bernie xxx’

Serena can’t wait, she has a few swings on her new garden swing before jumping off onto the grass and running in, straight upstairs into the bathroom; she prises the panel away and sees a small box, it is full of luxurious oils, creams, shampoo and conditioner, homemade soap, perfume…..her favourite perfume and candles. She replaces the bath panel, sets out everything where she would need it and heads downstairs to do herself some breakfast; she planned on having toast and jam, her usual morning starter but when she opened the fridge door there was a prepared plate of bagels, soft cream cheese, salmon, a glass of fresh orange juice too with a note ‘breakfast for my birthday girl xx’. Serena pulls out the plate, she mentioned it in passing once that she had this on her birthday as a child as a special treat. She sends Bernie a picture of her breakfast, thanking her while wiping the stray tears down her face, wondering how on earth had Bernie done all of this.   
What Serena didn’t know yet was that there was no major accident that she was needed in work for, she was needed to make all of these little preparations for the day ahead after sneaking her spare key off the key holder. It is only once after all that the woman that she loves turns 50.

Bernie was out shopping when she reads Serena’s text, her smile could light up the shopping centre with the amount of energy she was emitting. She was looking for something special, something that Serena has never seen her in before. They have the photoshoot that is today and then in a few weeks time there is a gala, where they are due to pick up awards for their hard work at the trust. She browses for dresses and decides against that, not apt for the photoshoot; so she decides on a suit, heading to the mens department first. She finds nothing, its all too wide and manly, she doesn’t want that at all. Her combats will take care of that for the photoshoot. So she heads to where she hates the most, the ladies floor once again. ‘Oh I wish I could have done this online!’ Bernie berates as she wanders down another rack that is unsuitable. A smallish man approaches larger than life, reminds her of Dom on a case of Vodka and Red Bull, but American. She explains what she is after and he skips down to the far end of the shop, through a door, ‘do I stay here or follow?’ Bernie wonders, she stays and it is not long before he skips back out again with a bounce and a chirp for her to follow him again. In his hand that he holds high above his head is a suit bag, a black suit bag with a red trim that looks ridiculously expensive. They both stagger into the changing rooms getting themselves nearly stuck in the doorway as they both try to enter at the same time, Bernie pulling back and the ‘Dom on Red Bull’ falls in, managing to keep himself upright, goodness knows how. 

He slowly trails down the zip to reveal a fitted leather jacket, leather trousers and a leather bodysuit. Bernie stands there with her mouth agape. “I know this isn’t what you asked for but it is smart enough for a black tie event, but sexy enough to get the man of your dreams.” “Woman of my dreams.” Bernie corrects still eying the leather three piece hung on the rack. The leather bodysuit looks like a shirt, it has buttons that go what she would imagine all the way down to where the high waisted leather trousers would meet, it is red too, not a slutty red that you would imagine a stripper in, but a deep wine colour red, “Serena’s red.” Bernie mutters to herself as she undoes the button to make sure they are not fake ones, she fondles the lapels of the bodice, “there is a black tie too” the shop assistant says, digging out from the bottom of the bag in the secret compartment, she can see silver things in there too, but he hasn’t got them out yet. “Well as you went to so much trouble, I should try it on at least.” He calls for his colleague to help her while he stands just outside instructing his colleague exactly how it is supposed to look, “once she is covered, I will take over,” he instructs.

When he is finished preening Bernie to an inch of her life, she is stands and looks at herself in the mirror. The trousers and shirt bodysuit looks as though it has been spray painted on but hides yet enhances every bit nicely, she hasn’t even got a bra underneath as it would show, but the bodice is shaped to give her ample cleavage even though it is hidden. She undoes the tie and leaves it dangling around her neck as she admires from the back, her bottom looks perfect, she squats to see if she can sit and move but it moulds further to her body. “I just need shoes now.” Bernie informs the shop assistant. He delves further into the bag and pulls out matching bag and shoes, a delicate broach that has holes already embroidered on to make it more feminine and a silver pocket watch, which tells the correct time. The shoes and bag are made out of the same leather as the bodice, one final look and she nods. “I will take it.” Randy shakes her hand, she looks at him again, she recognises him from a tv show that Charlotte has on in the background when doing her designs. It is Randy Fenoli the wedding dress designer, he is expanding his collection and has just done a runway show which features this out fit in. He explains all of this as he gets to the till, she explains who she is too, the Army Trauma Medic who was blown up in a IED and ended up working for the NHS where she has met her best friend and now girlfriend. He thanks her for her service and heavily discounts the whole outfit, she paid less than £100 for it, she walked out of the shops on shaky legs, not believing the purchase that she had brought and the reason for her buying it. She knew Serena was going to love it!

But first she needs a cake, luckily she ordered one from Serena’s favourite cake shop, red velvet cake with a chocolate and raspberry filling and a chocolate mirror glaze to cover. Something tasty but special, something that they can tease each other with later, eating it with their bare hands Bernie thinks; she so desperately wants to place her finger in the glaze but wont as she doesn’t want to ruin it for later. One last stop, back to the shop where she had the meltdown in the other day, the one where she was finally brave enough to tell Serena how she feels.

The thing that intrigued her the most in the shop was 2 things, the vast amount of anal toys and the colourful display of glass dildo’s. She was aware of Serena purchasing one, which one she had no clue but she wouldn’t of imagined that it would be a glass one. There was a cabinet full of different shapes, sizes and textures. Some that could only be used with hands, some that could be used un a strap on, even some that can be attached to ones face or thigh going by the pictures on the boxes.   
There was this one that fascinated her, it was a dark brown, almost black colour; it looked like a snakes tongue but textured as only one could describe as scales of a alligator or crocodile. The round handle at its hilt would just fit two of her fingers in and the full length was nearly a foot long (12 inches). The wide hilt slowly going to a small flat rounded tip, exactly like the tip of the tongue. This was the one, this was she wanted it was completely different to anything else she had even seen. 

Now onto the anal toys.

There were latex ones, plastic ones, glass ones. They were all well and good. There was even ones you could pump up when it is inside someone, but no thats not what she wanted. She wanted something once again completely different. In the far corner where she was teased was a small shelf of odd bits of bondage. She spotted this smallish box with a woman who is restrained but with something in her anus, she carefully opens the box and sees the several shapes and sizes of anal toys, 2 long pieces of rope with hoops at each end, 2 padlocks, finally wrist and ankle cuffs. This will do, she heads to the till, the older gentleman from the other night smiles, nods and gives her the price to pay, they say their goodbyes and she heads home. 

After one very successful shopping trip Bernie heads home to wax, shave and preen herself to an inch of her life, wanting to make a good impression on Serena.


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the teasing is over, now for the shoot.  
> Well part of it xx

Bernie knocks on the door, the photographer is already there, setting up as his van is outside parked in her parking space on Serena’s drive. She briefly wonders if Serena is panicking that she hasn’t yet arrived, hopes she is, she leaves it until it is 7pm on the dot before ringing the doorbell signalling her arrival. Bernie takes herself just to the left of the doorway, hidden behind the pillar on the porch, leans up against it with a lit fag in one hand and her foot resting against it, and a sunflower in her other, knowing that Serena loves sunflowers, stemming from growing them as a child with her grandfather. 

Serena opens the door quickly, Bernie prays that she has the will power to stay in place, making Serena come out to her. “Bernie?” Serena calls from the doorway, Bernie nods, takes another puff and blows it high in the air, she turns her head but keeps her body in place and smiles at her, “Happy Birthday” she drawls out in her lowest sexiest voice making Serena almost cum at just that alone. Serena descends the 2 steps and gasps as she sees Bernie in her leather outfit, her fingertips caress the stitching, the buttons and the broach, Bernie squirms under the scrutiny of each individual attention that Serena is giving her. The five buttons on her trousers are even played with albeit fleetingly.   
“Where have you been hiding this?” Serena asks as she ghost kisses Bernie’s cheek as she takes the final drag, blowing the smoke just to the side of Serena’s face. “New, today, with this,” she flicks her head to the house, “in mind, and the awards night afterwards.” Serena licks her lips, stick her tongue out and curls it flicking Bernies lips. “I like it Major, come in and see just how much I like it.” Serena tugs in Bernie’s hand and follows Serena in, as soon as Serena shuts the door Bernie presses her against it and kisses her deeply, using the sunflower to stroke Serena’s cheek in the process.

They hear the photographer come down stairs, part and head in different directions, Serena back to her bedroom to sort out her make up again and Bernie to put hers on. 

“We shall start in the kitchen, the table if you like?” He says to Bernie who nods, it doesn’t really matter where they start, the end of the night it will be just the two of them and the bedroom, she hopes at least. Serena has changed, she has fishnet stockings with little red bows at the edge of her stilettos, a red nurses latex outfit and a white hat pinned in place. The zip of the nurses outfit comes below her breasts, but keeping them in place nicely. Bernie groans at the sight, she is already wet and they haven’t done anything yet.   
“I want it to be spontaneous, I want you to guess what I am going to do next.” Bernie nods, she would agree to anything as long as this is over quickly as her patience to take Serena to heaven is lowering, maybe they wont get around to any of her idea’s, maybe she will save them until they are alone and with far less clothes on.

“Face the table.” Serena demands, Bernie complies and the photographer has got his finger poised ready, Serena’s heals sound further away than they were a few seconds ago, they are back quickly though. Serena pushes Bernie over the table and quickly blindfolds her with the mask she brought, slaps the cheek of her arse and thrusts her hips into Bernie, she moans loudly, her mouth is open and her cheeks are flushed crimson. Serena straddles her on the table, just having her knees on the edge and her feet over Bernie’s arse cheeks; she pulls Bernie back carefully lowering her hips down onto Bernie’s waist and licks the full length on Bernie’s neck. Bernie twitches, holds herself up, pressing her fingers and palms into the wood of the table. Serena gently bites just in the corner of her neck and shoulder, leaves her bright red lipstick in place as she sucks, Bernie curves herself even more, giving Serena all the room she needs before being pushed down, so her torso flat on the table with her hands behind her head, Serena’s hands reaching up her skirt and lowering the handcuffs that were hidden. 

“Ok?” Serena whispers as she tightens the cuffs. “Hm, hm….” Bernie says, biting her bottom lip, her clit being pushed into the edge of the table, if she were to just move her hips it would give her release, but no, thats not the right time.

Serena shuffles up Bernie’s body, lifts her torso so she can stand and sits legs either side of Bernie on the table, pressing their fronts together now, her legs are wrapped around Bernie’s thighs, her hands still behind her head. Serena slowly trails her mouth all over Bernie’s face, neck and upper chest, she breathes on the leather signalling where her mouth is to Bernie, never getting close to her breasts though, not yet. All while doing this Serena is rubbing her legs up and down Bernie’s thighs, making sure that the heel of the stilettos presses high on the inside of her thighs. Bernie pants, her mouth wide open again so Serena takes the chance and dips her fingers in. Bernie enjoys sucking on them, there is a taste of something very familiar yet new. Serena has taken full use of her alone time on her nice clean sheets. Serena strokes her mouth as she would if she was deep in Bernie’s core, curling them as far down as she can careful not to make Bernie gag. She pulls them out slowly and trails the wetness down Bernie’s chin, the underside of her jaw all the way to the collar of her bodysuit, her lips following. Bernie tries to mover her hands over Serena’s head but Serena places them back and states quite clearly, “No Bernie, no touching.” Bernie groans and then nods.

There is a screech of a chair moving on the tiled floor, Serena has moved away, Bernie pulls her hands over her head and rests them on the table regaining her breathing to a normal rhythm, she is contented with leaving the mask on until Serena tells her otherwise. The footsteps get close and move away again several times, sometimes there is complete silence, Bernie fidgets, her crotch is rather wet and she is wondering if she is about to ruin the leather trousers before she even gets out of the kitchen.   
Bernie is being moved, being pulled away from the table, her wrists are now free, her jacket is carefully removed, all of this being snapped by the photographer. 

They share brief kisses, until Serena lowers Bernie’s hands into warm soapy water, full of dishes. She takes the mask of, allows a few seconds for Bernie adjust to the light again before lifting her knee so her high heeled shoe rests in the chair. “Wash up then.” Serena says as she kneels on the floor, raking her nails up and down the full length of Bernie’s long legs. She pretends to take a bite out of the firm cheeks, she slaps it too a few times, the loud slaps echo in the room full of gasps and moans. Serena sneaks her hand down the high waist of the trousers but is quickly taken out as she cannot reach where she wants to get at, they are too tight. So she places her front to Bernie’s back rakes her nails around her front and squeezes her breasts, while rolling her hips so that Bernie has pressure from the edge of the sink. Bernie has to stop the washing and cling onto the sides, she is trying not to cum but the pressure and placement is just right, she manages to hold off until Serena thrusts her hips harder, then she lets go. Luckily the photographer has no clue what Bernie has done, but Serena does, “Ah Major, I see I have teased you into submission. Don’t play me at my own game, I have had far more practice.” Bernie will make Serena pay for this later, the teasing, making her cum, having evidence even if he is unaware, they are. They will see the exact moment she cums.

“A change of clothes, I shall flick the kettle on and make us a drink. You head up Bernie and sort yourself out, your stuff is in the spare bedroom.” Bernie nods and complies, to be honest she is glad, she needs to clean herself up after cuming just a few minutes ago.


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head Mistress and School Girl.

Upon walking into the spare bedroom Bernie gulped at the items laid out neatly. Yes there were both sets of her uniform with matching underwear, but there was her set of scrubs as well which wasn’t the thing she gulped about, in fact that made her smirk; all those glances they have had at each other on the ward while wearing them came to mind.   
What made her gulp was the white crop top that is tied at the front, between her breasts and what can only be described as a mini-mini skirt in red and green tartan. It has 2 shoulder straps and the pleats in it are actually slits; for underneath there is a pair of red lacy short knickers and no bra. Oh I forgot to add there is a tie to match the tartan skirt. This is laid out with the number 1 on it, but as Bernie came already dressed Serena forgo the first outfit for Bernie’s far better than she could ever think of leather 3 piece. There was also a set of instructions too; hair in pigtails (hairbands on the desk), just a little eyeshadow and lip balm, nothing else, Serena loved Bernie’s pale complexion that glows red when aroused or embarrassed. Bernie washed herself on the bathroom and did as requested. She sat on the bed waiting for Serena to signal she was to go down stairs so Serena could get changed.  
Once washed Serena got changes into her outfit. Serena’s outfit was a dark blue shirt unbuttoned down to her navel but tucked into a tight aline black skirt that cuts off just above Serena’s knees. She wears black lace topped holdups, matching black bra and knickers and her reading glasses placed carefully at the end of her nose. She takes downstairs the riding crop and cat-o-nine tails.

Bernie and the photographer finished their cups of coffee as Serena entered the room, Bernie having to hold onto the arms of the chair, the reflection alone in the conservatory window was enough to make Bernie shake with anticipation. ‘I am so not going to survive this.’ Bernie thought as Serena confidently walked towards her, the photographer immediately picking up his camera and takes photo’s of Serena in her stride and Bernie’s reaction as she stood between Bernie’s legs, quite apt that she was dressed like a naughty schoolgirl, her floundering “hi, what’s next?” made Serena’s face stern like Bernie had gotten all of her maths questions wrong.  
“Stand up” Serena growled, Bernie did it immediately then waited for the next instruction but it didn’t come. Serena’s eyes roamed freely over Bernie’s body, she even takes a step backwards as her eyes lowered, there was nothing on Bernie’s feet as there wasn’t anything laid out and no instructions regarding it, Serena was in charge after all, for now anyway. Serena whipped her feet with the cat-o-nine tails and Bernie jumped, not through pain, through shock. “Sorry Head Mistress, I wasn’t instructed on which pair to wear, would you like me to go and fetch my shoes? If so which pair would you like?” Serena considered for a minute, looked at her again and decided that she wanted the knee high boots to be worn. Bernie ran upstairs put them on and quickly came down carefully as they were very high heeled. 

When she came back into the conservatory there was a reading desk and chair at the far corner, Bernie never noticed before, she was told to kneel on the chair and bend over the desk with her arse up high. Bernie complied, her arousal instantly drowning her knickers once more; Serena stood next to her, making sure to drag the riding crop over Bernie’s back as she twirled her pigtails playfully with her free hand; Bernie looking up at her, chewing on her bottom lip while smirking, both wishing they were alone right now. Serena flicked her wrist as the end of the whip reached Bernie’s arse cheek and slapped it, Bernie flinched and went straight back to the same spot, she nodded to Serena signalling that it was ok, ‘more, harder?’ Serena mouthed, Bernie nodded and a second, then third slap came, Bernie’s face screwing up for each one, her arse cheek feels as though it is on fire, but then Serena’s ice cold hand goes up the skirt and rubs it, soothes it better. 

The riding crop is resting on Bernie’s back for the minute as her free hand is still pulling and twirling Bernie’s pigtails; Serena softly tugs so that Bernie’s face is in the space between her breasts, pulling her up and down her chest, Bernie takes a chance and sticks her tongue out flatly and licks as she is being pushed and pulled. Serena pushes her chest further forward and tightens her grip, her neck elongates as she stretches, as her eyes close Bernie rakes her nails down her neck and chest following her tongue. Serena snaps awake, pushes Bernie back onto the desk and holds her in place for another 3 light smacks on the opposite arse cheek as punishment. 

“On your knees child.” Serena barks, Bernie gets on her knees and places her hands behind her back submissively. “Kiss my shoes”. Bernie smirks and uses her toned core to lower herself down and kisses each shoe then pulls herself up all with her hands behind her back. “Again” Serena demands, as Bernie places a kiss to the first shoe she feels the cat-o-none tails swipe across her back, again no pain just an erotic tingling sensation that is not limited to where the tails have landed; Serena whips again as the other foot is kissed. Bernie’s back is straight and her chest is sticking out so Serena lands a few more on her toned stomach and chest, their eyes never leaving each others, Bernie only blinking as each whip lands as it is close to her face. Red marks appear and Serena is worried that Bernie is hurt so stops, she widens her stance and steps closer to Bernie, lifts her head up higher with her index finger and thumb and as she lowers her lips to Bernie’s she asks if she is ok, Bernie smiles and whispers very against her lips before moaning into the soft and slow kiss, the photographer getting great pictures as they play with each others tongue, Serena having hold on Bernie’s neck, looking as though she is applying a little pressure, there isn’t, it just perceived that way. Bernie’s hands are still behind her back but now gripping onto her ankles, trying her best not to touch her headmistress.

That was they end of that one. They take a small break once again to get changed and have a quick drink as they couldn’t believe they have been doing this for nearly 2 hours and it is dark outside.   
“Will we have the opportunity to use the swing?” Serena asked the cameraman, he shakes his head, “its too dark even with a flash.” They are disappointed but Bernie shoves Serena against her bedroom door and promises that they will use it tonight, just without the photographer. They kiss deeply making sure that Serena knows she will keep her promise and head their separate ways to get changed.

The night is far from over.


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing scrubs.

Bernie is in her dark blue trauma scrubs next, with her trainers, Serena has her lighter pale blue AAU scrubs and sensible shoes; Bernie applies usual makeup for work on as instructed, her chap stick and mascara while Serena applies her ‘everyday’ make up, the eyeshadow that makes her chocolate eyes seem brighter, her lipstick that she loves to see left all over her body, the perfume that sends Bernie’s senses into overdrive. Serena shouts for Bernie as she shuts her bedroom door and waits, it is Serena’s turn to blush now, her legs a little shaky, she loves to see Bernie in her scrubs, she hates her own but it wouldn’t be the same without both of them wearing it.   
Serena wants this one to be slightly different, she encourages Bernie to sit on the top of the stairs with her and talks her though what she had in mind. This one wasn’t so much about sexualising things but how they really came together, the glances, the touches, the drinks, the sharing of food. Bernie smiles, she remembers them all, she remembers every interaction with Serena. “I brought you a birthday cake, sort of had the similar idea really, I can feed you some, you can feed me?” The last part coming out as a questions, Serena nodded, “shiraz?” Bernie smiles and pulled Serena up into a hug, start this one as they mean to go on, from friends to lovers. Serena relays this to the photographer and he says he will just follow them around and to pretend that he isn’t there, just like last time.

Bernie stands and leans in the doorway, watches as Serena uncorks the wine, turns and looks at Bernie as she pours them both a drink, slowly. Just as the right amount of wine has filled the glass Bernie steps forward and takes the glass from Serena, their fingers brush, their hands and eyes linger for the briefest of moments before Bernie takes it out of her hand and lowers her face to the floor, embarrassed. Just like they were back at the ‘I like you flirting stage’ not realising they were doing it. Bernie lifts her glass in a silent toast once Serena’s is filled, they chink their glasses together and walk out of the kitchen. 

They sit in the living room, on the same sofa, just apart, if you can call an inch apart, apart. They start to talk about work, eyes linger as they meet only to lower or move away to the side, “this no touching is harder than it looks.” Serena says to Bernie who hums in agreement after just taking a long slow sip of her drink and rolling it around in her mouth, she is twirling it around in the glass and leering at Serena just over the lip, her body filled with nervous tension.   
“I love you,” Bernie says finally breaking the heated silence, Serena’s eyes dart up to meet Bernie’s, her hands shake as she takes Bernie’s glass out of her hand and place both of them on the side table; Serena turns back around to face Bernie and leans slowly forward, her eyes flitting from Bernie’s eyes to her lips and back again, Serena closes the gap and kisses her tender and lovingly. Her hands going straight into Bernie’s hair, now free of pigtails, just wavy messy locks that makes her look god damn sexy. Bernie’s fingers gently cup Serena’s face, just under her jaw, as if she is scared to touch her, but just enough to keep her in place. Serena pulls back, she lets out a harsh breath and lets herself be pulled in to Bernie’s lips once more, this time with a little more passion, moans and gasps escaping, hands wandering, all being captured but not as a photograph this time, as a film, the photographer noticed something different about them, sitting on the sofa talking, he switched it over just before Bernie declared that she loved Serena. 

They part and Serena heads into the kitchen to refill their glasses, needing a breather as all she wants to do is strip Bernie there on the sofa.

After a short while Bernie goes after her, she is leaning in the countertop taking deep breaths. Bernie rubs up and down Serena’s back while standing directly next to her, their sides touching. “You ok?” Bernie asks, wondering why Serena is looking the way she does. Serena turns to face Bernie head on, her eyes are filled with tears, she has that nervous smile she does when Bernie throws her off her game. “You said you loved me.” Bernie nodded, repeats it again turning her body towards Serena, they are the same height, each time Bernie repeats it she edges that bit closer, one final, “I love you” and Bernie places her hand on the back of Serena’s neck and settles in for a long and passionate kiss. They can hear the cameraman walking around, he is bumping into things as he is focused on the task in hand, capturing their love in a single picture but it is all there for everyone to see, in each one he takes.

They part again, Bernie leads Serena over to the table, switched of the ‘big light’ leaving the wall lights on. She leaves the kitchen to go out to her car, brings in and hides the extra’s she has brought today and carries the cake in, places the 50 candle in the middle and lights it with her lighter.   
Serena’s face lights up as the cake is lowered onto the table, “make a wish,” Bernie says as she sits next to her pulling her chair closer. Serena grabs her hands and squeezes them as she squeezes her eyes shut making her wish, she opens them and blows out her candles in one swoop, the cameraman quickly checking that the photo’s are clear before allowing Serena to cut the cake. He asks them if they minded blowing out the candles again, Serena took Bernie’s cigarette lighter out of her to breast scrub pocket, gave her nipple a quick flick and turns to light the candles again; she takes a big breath in and blew them out once more this time all while looking at Bernie. Bernie leant in and what was going to be a quick kiss on Serena’s cheek turned out to be a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Now breathless and herself needed to calm down, Bernie gets up and gets a knife out of the block and hands it to Serena so she can cut the cake, Serena makes the first slice and hands it back to Bernie who leaves it on the side behind her. Serena looks to Bernie what she wants to next, hands the reigns over a little. Bernie trails her finger over the mirror glaze and offers her glaze laden finger for Serena to take. She lowers her mouth over the knuckle on the finger, taking her mouth as low as she could, she wraps her tongue around it and pulled her head back taking it contents with it. 

Serena did exactly the same for Bernie, but she uses the tip of her tongue just likes she does when she finishes Serena off for the final time with her head between Serena’s thighs, Bernie quickly cleans Serena’s well manicured nails and smacks her lips afterwards. Serena is squeezing her thighs together, needing some friction to ease the ever growing throbbing. Bernie notices the small movements in Serena’s thighs so ramps it up a little more; she covers her finger tip once again but instead of offering it back to Serena, then covers her lips with the sticky substance, she brings her lips to spread it across like Serena does when she applies her lipstick, finally Bernie leans in closer to Serena’s lips, the tips of their noses touch, Serena takes the hint and promptly licks her lips clean and makes Bernie stumble back on to the table into a passionate kiss as she stands, Bernie quickly turning them around, lifting Serena so she is sat back on the table with Bernie between her legs. Bernie’s lips now clean so she digs in the cake with her fingers and grabs a large clump of cake and filling, Serena greedily takes it off her, holding Bernie’s wrist in place tightly with her grip. Their eyes meet once more and neither of them can take much more so without a word between them they separate again, they have too, Serena goes into the laundry room and Bernie into the living room to calm themselves down.  
The poor photographer just standing there, wondering what to do next, he decides to flick the kettle on and make himself a cup of tea while he waits.  
Serena comes back into the kitchen, apologies to him and states that they will change again, she will shout him as she wants the next one to be upstairs, calling Bernie to follow as she heads up. Just about holding it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go xx


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uniforms.

The final part of the night was with Bernie wearing her camouflage uniform, but one has seemed to disappear since the last time she came up, the green and black one was laid out on the bed but the cream and brown one has disappeared. ‘Strange’ Bernie thinks to herself as she looks around the room again but no, its not there. “Serena!” She shouts, “Yeah” is the response, “I seemed to have misplaced one of my uniforms.” Serena smirks, “I know”. Well what does Bernie say to that, she couldn’t think of anything apart from “Ok.” Still confused she got changed, placed her hair in a tight bun and sprayed it with hair spray, used bobby pins to keep in the stragglers and places her cap on. Her knee high boots have gone too so she places her shiny black ones on, ‘why has stuff gone missing?’ Bernie asks herself as she looks around again.

Serena knocks on the door and opens it to see Bernie on her hands and knees looking under the bed for the missing items, Bernie turns her head to the door and sees the boots that she has been looking for standing in the doorway, her gaze lifts, her breaths stolen for a short time as Serena’s shapely legs and inside them, she has no trousers on then, “Holy fuck!” Serena is standing there saluting in her leopard print bra and knickers, Bernie’s open cream and brown uniform shirt and beret with the sexiest grin she has going “Oh I hope so later Major, what do you think?” Bernie leaps from the floor and picks Serena up in the process, pins her to the wall and kisses the life out of her, hands holding on tightly to her arse and pressing her body flush to Serena’s who is being pressed into the wall. After quite some time and the photographer disturbing them saying that he needs to go soon, Bernie releases Serena so she can re-sort herself out and Bernie can redo her hair and they can carry on with the last of the photoshoot.

Serena asks Bernie to lie on the bed, as she does she sees a few things added to it, cuffs at all corners, the blindfold on the pillow, there is even new sheets, Bernie knows they are new as she and Serena have had to change the bedding several times in the past 2 days, one set in the washer, one in the dryer and one on the bed. Serena now has 4 sets and she likes the black satin sheets and red pillows. ‘Have the curtains even been changed?’ She wonders for a short while until Serena places the blindfold over her eyes once more.   
Serena presses her head against the pillows and covers her ears with what feels like headphones. Her senses are tingling with no sight and no sound, but her nose can smell exactly where she is and Serena is currently near her head. Serena kisses her cheek, her jaw eventually her mouth, leans up and over and does exactly the same with the other side. She slowly opens Bernie’s shirt to find her camouflage underwear she traces the edge with her fingertips, then her lips, brushing her body down Bernie’s almost straddling her face. Bernie tries to nip but Serena lifts herself higher out of the way of Bernie’s teeth and lips as she doesn’t want to get distracted, well not yet anyway. 

Bernie is muttering quietly, Serena can make out her name and the odd ode to God and Jesus.   
Serena moves away, she seems to have gone what feels like forever but her distinctive scent lets Bernie know that Serena is still close by. She can hear shuffling, like a chord being pulled tight and she is right, not that Bernie knows it yet. There is a buzzing sound, it seems to fill the air with noise making Bernie’s heart beat faster, she shudders as something buzzy has being tucked in and held their, in her bra, to small cylindrical things from what she can make out, her earphones on one side have just been knocked out of place so she can hear the buzzing and giggle of Serena as she watches Bernie squirm, her breaths once again becoming into pants, her back arches as she tries to dislodge them, unsuccessfully. Serena only takes them out after Bernie begs, if she didn’t she was going to ……… The photographer knew what she was going to do but Serena got them out before she finished the line but instead changes to a “thank fuck for that!”

The buzzing quietened but not completely stopped, this time Serena was trailing it all over Bernies body wherever she wanted it to go, in no particular order. Behind the knee, up her forearm, down her neck, behind her ear, the pulse points all over her body, chattering between her teeth; Serena lifted the headphone to tell her to bite it and then replaces it properly so she can no longer hear again. The vibrations stay on the area long after the small bullet has left.   
Serena brought it as it looked exactly like a bullet that you would put in the gun, it was a gold colour too. The other one was silver.  
This carried on for about 15 minutes, the worst part for Bernie was when she placed the bullets (yes both at the same time) down Bernie’s boots near the instep of her feet and as she was so tightly strapped down she couldn’t shake them out her boots, she was screaming and laughing at the same time begging for them to be taken out, threatening to kill Serena with her bare hands, if she didn’t do it soon.   
Serena hoped it would be with her mouth or any particular new toy she had purchased and whispered this to Bernie, finally she took pity on her and took of the headphones, her final tease of this little game was when she laughed in her ear, “but my dear Bernie there is nothing you can do about it as you are a little tied up.” And again dirty laughed at her.   
Bernie twists and pulls against the restraints trying to get free. Serena undid the bootlaces and pulled off the boots, untied the leg restraints only to put the leg spreader on moments later. The room again went quiet, she had switched off the bullets and waited for Bernie to squirm again as she placed wet open mouthed, lipstick leaving kisses over Bernie’s chest and neck.

Serena adjusts herself on the bed, Bernie can feel something long and jelly like across her torso as Serena lowers herself sitting on Bernie’s pelvis, her thighs tightly against Bernie’s body, Serena rakes her nails from Bernie’s neck to her chest, just lifting when she reaches the bra to continue down her body, leaving marks in her wake.   
The cologne from the photographer strengthens up her nose, she can sense her has moved to the head of the bed, the shuffles on the floor, the creaks of the floor boards lets Bernie know exactly where he is. 

Serena shuffles up the bed, Bernie’s dry lips are being touched by this jelly long thing, Bernie automatically wets her lips as it goes up and down, touching the side of her nose too, Serena’s pelvis touching Bernie’s chin at the furthest point.   
“Oh” Bernie breathes as she has just clicked in what it is but just as she opens her mouth to speak the strap on slides inadvertently in her mouth, just the tip, Bernie instantly clamps her lips around it and sucks hard, so hard that when Serena pulls her hips back and it comes out of Bernie’s mouth there is a loud popping sound. Serena was about to apologise to her when Bernie’s head lifts and gives chase, her tongue out too feeling where it had gone. Serena nudges herself forward again and Bernie again fastens her lips around it and lifts her head as far as she can, sucks and releases, pings it back onto Serena making her moan out loud.

Serena has to move, the friction from Bernie sucking the strap on is too much, she moves to where the leg spreaders are, lifts it over her head, secures it onto her shoulders and virtually bends Bernie in two, the strap on pressing firmly on Bernie’s core. Serena lifts the blindfold, she can see Serena just millimetres away from her face and she reaches up so their lips just about join, Serena sticks out her pointy tongue and teases Bernie with it, Bernie plays along, their tips of their tongues dual until they are dry. All while doing this Serena is slowly rocking her hips, the strap on rubbing deliciously on Bernie’s clit and her own. She sees the fire in Bernie’s eyes, she is close to coming and if Serena was honest she was too, she needed more.

Thats it, Serena can handle no more, she calls an end to the photoshoot abruptly. The photographer tells her that he will send the CD and hard copy over to her by the following weekend, he packs up his stuff and leaves them be, Serena in the kitchen keeping herself busy and Bernie in the front room, getting ready to act upon her revenge. She pulls her hidden bag out and places it by her feet. 

The night is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to see what happens now the photographer has gone???


	9. 9.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies are left to their own devices, let panic ensue x

Serena is washing the dishes, she needs something normal to do to calm down, she needs a little space away from Bernie. This photoshoot was supposed to be a bit of flirty fun and it was, but it was also fuelled with lust and eroticism. She never intended to get this far, with all of the new toys she brought; but Bernie was standing their, clueless and like a teenager watching a kiss on the tv with her parents, in the shop and the teasing changed everything. Just 2 days ago they were best friends that would have each others back no matter what, that hasn’t changed, if anything it has enhanced it further. What has changed is that Serena has realised that she has too been in love with her best friend for longer than she can remember, maybe since that package was left on her first day back from suspension. The dishes now finished, she seeks out the pack and fills the flask with wine, and heads to Bernie who is in the living room.

Bernie is pacing around the living room like a starved tiger trapped in a cage, she has never been teased so much in her whole life; Marcus never did anything like this in their 25 years of marriage, she didn’t even own a vibrator until her split from him and the wet dreams came dreaming about Serena, her own fingers never satisfied her need for what is her now girlfriend. “Shit!” Bernie is now panicking and overthinking, panicking that Serena thinks that the only reason why she said she loved her was for the camera, but it wasn’t, it was just how she felt at the time and couldn’t hold it in any longer. She sees the bag with the added extras and thinks she has over stepped the mark there too, were they ready to do something like that, actually have fun and sex with the toys, not just for the photoshoot, not like they can take them back. ‘What about that outfit’. Her head spins, the outfit from the wedding dress designer, the only outfit out their that fitted her perfectly, with just Serena in mind, to send her in a spin, yes it worked, but was that really appropriate for now? Bernie once again got herself in a tiz and was going to leave, leaving Serena on her own, on her 50th Birthday.

They were both stopped in their tracks as they collided in the doorway both not seeing each other as they were stuck in their own head space. Serena instantly placed her hands on Bernie’s shoulders and Bernie’s hands on Serena’s hips. Serena with Bernie’s high heeled boots on made her slightly taller than the woman in front of her. Their eyes met, a gaze that neither of them could break, but something in them changed.   
“I want you!” Bernie declared, she was scared, for a hero in the army, at this minute in time she is a coward. The past 48 hours they have explored every inch of each other, been knuckle deep inside, or the length of their tongue. They have tasted, devoured, spat out, put back together and started again. “I want you too, oh and Bernie.…” Bernie looked at her worriedly, holding her breath. “I love you too!” Serena declared with a little more confidence than Bernie did when sitting on the sofa. “Can we talk?” Bernie asked, pulling away from Serena but she shook her head and kept her soldier in place. “Not now, we have time for that later, tonight Major we are going to recreate some of the scenario’s, but with far less clothes on and far more sex. I have seen your eyes tonight Major, I know you need this as much as I do, I want you to give me everything, I want all that you are willing to do and to give. Those fantasies that have been locked up in that pretty head of yours, tonight are all going to become reality.” Bernie searches Serena’s face for any sign of doubt in what she has just said, she kicks her bag and Serena lowers her eye line and see’s what is in the carrier, she picks it up and carries it upstairs to be put with the other items that are laid out on the dressing table and bed. 

“Come on Major at the double!”

It takes Bernie a short while to clear her fried head and gather the strength to move, her procrastination just minutes ago was all for nothing, Serena loved her and she wanted this too, with the biggest smile on her face she ran upstairs after Serena who was waiting impatiently by the bed, “About bloody time, pick your weapons of choice Major, anything you like and meet me in the kitchen. I have mine, no you cannot see just yet.” Serena holds them behind her back, “see you in a min, oh and Major…….don’t take off that shirt or beret, your trousers can go by all means.” Bernie takes off her boots and trousers, picks up her ‘weapons of choice’ and follows Serena into the kitchen where she is sitting on the cold marble counter, licking the glaze and cake remnants off the knife she had forgot to wash; she places it in the bowl and tells Bernie to go to the table and wait for her there, “it is my turn first Major, otherwise I think you will break me on the first go.” Bernie dirtily laughs, she heads over to the table, makes a show of bending over it, just like how she was placed but this time her arms have stretched out, holding onto the other side.

This time Serena doesn’t blindfold Bernie, what she does do is pull her knickers down to just above her knees, widens her stance and feels just how wet she is. Bernie is soaked. The wetness from Serena’s fingers are trailed up Bernie’s back, lifting her shirt so it crumples around her neck. Wherever the wet trail goes, so does Serena’s tongue clearing the mess straight back up. Serena delves in deep several times and does this, the whip very lightly tapping wherever she chooses, between her legs, her shoulders, her back, the rosing cheeks on her face, her arse. The final blow is a lot harder than the rest and it came without warning and hit directly on Bernie’s wet glistening folds, it is a good job she had hold of the table as her legs gave way. Serena offers Bernie the leather flap to lick, she does but finds it difficult as it moves as soon as her tongue touches it, Serena places her fingers on the dry side, “tongue out and wide” she demands and slowly drags it down the length of Bernie’s tongue, the creamy wetness gathering on the middle of her tongue only for Serena to kiss it right off before she could close her mouth.

Serena needs more, she needs to properly taste Bernie so takes the knickers completely from Bernie and wides her stance, the cuffs that were on the bed are now on Bernie’s ankles keeping her legs apart, tied to the table legs. She spreads Bernie’s arse cheeks and folds as wide as she can and takes long probing swipes deep inside of Bernie, her moans and begs fill the room, begging to be filled but Serena’s hands are currently occupied. In order to get what she needs Bernie’s hands have lifted from the edge to replace Serena’s, keeping herself as wide as she can so Serena can use her fingers as well as her mouth. Serena leans back a little to make sure her adept fingers are exactly where she wants them and Bernie needs them, on her clit, her other hand stroking her own as she is in the squatting position with her own knees touching Bernie’s calves, she needs to take the edge of, her clit is aching and throbbing, Bernie seems to sense what she is doing and instructs her to get back on the table, she tries to keep going but she just cant come and Bernie is begging for her to come and lie on the table as she has had one small orgasm, its enough for now, there will be more to come later. Serena unties Bernie’s legs and stands, Bernie wastes no time with her freeness and lifts Serena up and onto the table, quickly discarding the leopard print knickers and now fastening Serena’s ankles to the table legs wide open so she can devour her. 

Bernie leans over Serena’s splayed out body and reached for her wrists, taking them above her head to hold onto the edge, where her hands were earlier. Bernie drags the chair and sits down, she takes the bullet and switches it on, places it between her teeth and lips and straight onto Serena’s clit while one hand is on her left breast and the other is very slowly pumping in and out of Serena’s wet core, she is so wet; every time Bernie’s 3 fingers come out, cum spills onto her stomach and lap, not that Bernie is complaining.   
Serena’s knees tries to lift but the tight ankle restraints stop her from doing so, the grip she has on the edge is so tight she can no longer feel her hands, her back is arched and she has gone stiff, Bernie pushes the bullet harder and more directly on Serena’s clit and she cums, loud and with a wail.   
Now spent she collapses on the table, the bullet switched off and Bernie still slowly pumping in and out. “I need you Bernie, get that pussy of yours up here now!” This low demand growl sends shivers down Bernie’s spine, she climbs on top of Serena and all up her body until her core reaches Serena’s face. Serena tucks her arms under and around Bernie’s thighs and holds on to her stomach and eats her out quickly and effectively, Bernie’s juices now mixing with Serena’s as it flows down her thighs as she too cums riding Serena’s face like a bucking bronco.  
Sated for now, Bernie undoes Serena’s legs and they stagger into the conservatory, lying together, both sets of knickers on the kitchen floor where they were discarded.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the conservatory.

The cool air in the conservatory brings them to have goosebumps all over their skin. Serena is the first to move to put the heaters on; the conservatory was the second item on the photoshoot agenda, she has clear ideas what she wants to do to Bernie, it ran through her mind as they were doing the photoshoot. She wonders if Bernie wouldn’t mind getting changed again. The last heater is switched on and her mind and eyes are lingering on the desk, Bernie watches as Serena’s face goes from sated to on fire, her cheeks and chest is red, her eyes are dark, that is all that can be seen from the small wall mirror. 

“What ya thinking?” Bernie asks, playfully as she already knows whatever Serena is thinking is sinfully naughty and she loves it already. “Fancy getting back into that naughty school girls outfit?” Serena asks not taking her eyes off the desk and chair but the smirk can be seen in the mirror. “I can, but only if you put on that shirt and black bra back on……no point with the rest, oh hang on……yes…..put the skirt on too! I liked the skirt.” Serena absently nodded in agreement not noticing Bernie left to go upstairs to get changed as requested.   
Serena looks around and sees Bernie is no longer on the sofa, she goes to find Bernie but she is not in her bedroom, the bad out of tune singing however means that Bernie is in the bathroom. Serena goes and gets changed, picks her items, places one on and knocks to tell Bernie that she will be waiting in the conservatory. “Can I have a glass of water with some ice in it please?” Bernie asks, Serena states she will have it ready for when she comes down. 

The pigtails are a pain in the arse to get back in as the amount of hairspray that was needed to put it in a bun made it difficult, in the end Bernie needed to wash the hairspray out, making the wet curls more prominent than before. So hair back in pigtails, little makeup put back on, just chapstick really, the crop top, tie and skirt, she went back down to Serena.

“You are late for registration young lady. I am going to have to punish you. Kneel on the chair over your desk.” Bernie walked up to Serena, stood defiantly in front of her, eye to eye, breast to breast, nose to nose, she smirked and then did as she was told. Serena just stood there with the glasses half way down her nose and held her nerve. Serena dragged her nails from Bernie’s knees up and down her thighs and then lowering, getting higher and higher each time. Eventually reaching the skirt, noticing that Bernie hadn’t put any underwear on. Serena rubbed her middle finger through her folds finding it all dry, ‘she has cleaned herself there too’ Serena thinks and smiles, ‘time to make her all wet again!’. A quick slap of the hand to Bernie’s arse made her flinch, moans and lift it higher in the air. She placed one foot on the floor to steady herself then places the knee that was still on the stool on the desk, arching her back, looking at Serena, licking her lips. “I need punishing Head Mistress, I have been a very naughty girl.” Serena slapped her again, she roughly untied the top of the crop top and slapped Bernie’s bare breasts until red and stiff. Bernie’s eyes never leaving Serena, every now and then a small nod to say she was ok when Serena wavered.   
Serena pulled on her pigtails, both at the same time to bring their lips crashing together, they stayed liked that for a while, Serena finding if Bernie’s wetness had returned, it had; she was once again soaking wet. Their lips never parts as Serena toys with Bernie’s clit once more, making sure she was suitably wet for what she has planned in the next stage. When satisfied they parted and Serena stood behind Bernie, rubbed her pelvis up and Down Bernie’s arse, Bernie finally realising what she had tucked under her tight skirt, wondering why she hadn’t noticed the bulge before.

“Is this ok?” Serena asks as she is hitching her skirt up, letting the strap on flop out and erect, bouncing off and hitting Bernie’s arse. “Oh god yes, please Head Mistress, please punish me.” Bernie helped her to get it into place, when just the head was in Bernie gripped the edge of the desk, one knee still on it and the other foot on the floor, she was open wide to take it, it looked long and thick, a lot more than Marcus or even her own dildo was.

Serena slowly pushed it in, back out, a bit further in, back out and then slid the full length in, Bernie gasping every time it enters her further. “Ok?” Serena checks again “yeah, its so good.” Bernie replies nodding while turning around to look at Serena. She starts off tentatively, never used one on her body before, just her own trusty vibrator. Bernie starts to move with her, pushes back harder and harder, as if she is fucking herself, thats not what supposed to happen so Serena slaps her arse once again, Bernie immediately stops. Serena grabs her pigtails and pulls her head back, “keep your pretty pussy still otherwise I will stop. Do you understand?” Bernie hums, Serena pulls the strap on almost out then thrusts it hard back in making Bernie scream a yes, she does this over and over again, slowly withdrawing it then slams it back in without warning or rhythm.

“Please Serena, Please, hard and fast, please.” Serena laughs at Bernie’s begging, she lets go of Bernie’s pigtails and grips onto her hips, making sure she has a good grip; she ramps up the speed, gives her exactly what she asks for. No sounds now coming from Bernie, just their bodies smashing together, sweat is dripping down her own chest and down Bernie’s back. 

Needing to change positions she pushes the chair away, pulls out the dildo and turns Bernie so she is perched just on the edge of the desk; pulls Bernie’s knees up high in the air and grips just behind the knee to keep them wide and high, she slips the dildo back in. Bernie’s hands scramble to grip the side of the desk, not finding she is able to with her right hand, she grips onto her own thigh freeing Serena’s. Her hand now going to the back of Bernie’s neck, pulling her further into a sitting position, slowly rocking her hips, small thrusts deep inside making Bernie’s eyes roll back.   
Once a rhythm is gathered, Serena changes pace, Bernie is once again babbling, she is so close. The next thing Serena knows is that Bernie’e eyes widen, she goes bright red, her breathing stops for what seems like the longest time and then she is twitching through an orgasm, she does not say anything more not until the last few seconds where she screams Serena’s name. Serena pulls out and lowers Bernie onto the floor where she is stretched out like a star fish, her eyes allow the happy tears to flow, Serena mops them up with kisses and words of adoration and thanks. 

Eventually Bernie kisses her back, undoes the straps on the strap on and places it on the desk. “My turn and as we are both so sweaty, I think we need to cool down outside, don’t you think Serena?” She nods, pulls her skirt down to where it supposed to be, Bernie continuing its descent until it is off, followed by the shirt and Serena’s bra. Her own clothes following in the trail that leads them to the bottom of the garden.


	11. 11.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swing and garden.

Serena was naked even before she left the house, Bernie’s clothes will show them the way back, just like sweets left behind in that children’s story. 

Anyway not the time for that. 

Serena leaves space for Bernie on the swing but she just stands and admires a playful Serena, who has gone from head mistress to child since walking down the path, just out of arms reach as she swings playfully. “Come, sit with me.” Serena asks giggling, her hands out. Bernie stops the swings with her hands, kisses Serena sweetly and straddles her, Serena setting off again in a gentle swing, using her feet.

Bernie’s hands fondle Serena’s sensitive breasts, rubs her thumb over her nipples before taking them in her mouth, the cold air in contrast with her warm mouth almost makes her cum, but she holds it back, leans back with her arms holding onto the back of the swing, giving full access to Bernie’s mouth. “Bernie please I” Serena is silenced with another slow kiss and a hand trailing down to her clit. She lifts her hips to get Bernie’s fingers there quicker but she pulls on the curly hairs instead making Serena moan more, she feels a gush of wetness appear, cooling quickly in the night air and tells Bernie so, hoping that she will move quicker. Bernie gives in and circles her clit until she is on the edge of an orgasm and pulls away, she shakes her head, “not yet my love, you can and you will shortly. I just need to go and get something.” 

Bernie races across the wet grass and grabs just what she needs, the strap on that Serena used in her. She ties it on herself while walking back, Serena laughing at the bouncing cock as she walks quickly back to her.   
Bernie pulls Serena up off the swing, she sits where Serena was and pulls her back to just sit on it enough to be about half way in; as she slowly lowers herself the way down the dildo, Bernie uses the swing to pull back just a little, holding Serena half bent over in place holding onto the chain, she lifts her feet just enough so she swings it back into Serena who has to cover her mouth otherwise she will let her neighbours know exactly what they are doing, as the dildo filled her, knocking her forward slightly. 

The sensations are great but the angle is wrong and they swap places. 

Serena back on the swing, her legs around Bernie’s waist, Bernie’s hands on the edge of the swing pushing the swing high up so Serena is gripping hard to stay on it. Serena’s legs adjusted so they rest on top of Bernie’s upper arms, Bernie gently swings Serena onto the strap on once more, the downward angle hitting the g spot directly. Now Serena isn’t shaking through cold, in fact her whole body is on fire, Bernie is standing tall, gently moving the swing so the strap on goes deep and gentle, stroking her g spot perfectly with each swing. As she cums, she grabs onto Bernie’s upper arms tightly, steering the speed herself, unable to control her movements, thankful for the swing which is helping with keeping her in place. Serena’s body relaxes, Bernie lowers the swing and takes off the dildo. Serena pats the chair, for Bernie to lie with her.

Now settled lying on it, swinging away, Serena confesses to Bernie that although her dreams have been filled with fantasies for a while, it has always been her that she has had the dreams about. While she talks about each one in turn, she presses Bernie onto the back of the swing more, her fingertip very lightly circling Bernie’s clit, for each one she either gets faster or presses a little more, by the time the 3rd fantasy is in full swing (pun intended), Bernie is panting and opening her leg wide, her calf is resting on the back of the swing, Serena’s fingers slip in and her thumb brushes her clit. The fourth story Bernie lets go. “I have this dream, we are in the garden, under the tree, it is daylight, mid day and the hot sun is high. You have me tied to it, my hands and legs are bound to the tree, i’m facing you, i’m facing out into the garden, you have your head between my legs and you make me cum again and again, my back is rubbing against the bark, you fuck me with the dildo, you pinch and squeeze my breasts, you cool me with water and ten repeat it again and again, until the sun goes down.” Bernie cums, wrapping her whole body around Serena, burying her head in the crook of her neck and shaking violently. Serena stops the slow torture and holds her for as long as they can stand the cold. 

As they cross the grass to go back in, Bernie turns to look at the tree, she can see Serena tied to it, she can see herself taking her time with her, she can see the dirt that is embedded in her knees as she sucks and plays with her. Serena presses her cold breasts to Bernie’s back, “I would love it if you could do that to me Bernie. I love to feel the rough bark on my back, the wet grass cooling my burning desires to make them last longer.” Bernie swipes her foot at Serena’s ankles, grabs her as she falls, splayed out on the grass. Surprised that Bernie had taken her out like that. The strap on is still in her hand, she stands with her feet either side of Serena’s knees, looking down and assessing what to do now, she cannot believe that she had moved like that with Serena of all people, not that she seems to mind; Bernie can see the desire and want in Serena’s eyes, she has been played like a fiddle all night and now she can finally act on it. 

She walks around to Serena’s head and lowers her core onto Serena’s face, Serena instantly takes the hint and proceeds to lick and suck her accordingly, Bernie lowering herself into the 69 position. Bernie spreads Serena’s legs wide, pressing the full length of her body against the Serena’s down on the wet grass. She starts by taking wide long swipes, delving as far as she can into Serena, making her whimper and moan, sending the vibrations through Bernie’s core thats makes her falter for a second. She can feel the tingling sensations quickly get hold so she set her mouth around Serena’s clit to bring her to the point where she is. It doesn’t take long, Bernie’s canting her hips down on Serena’s face, Serena canting her hips up to Bernie’s needing more consistency than what she is getting now, a few final strokes each and they are gone. 

Bernie rolls off Serena and lies next to her in the grass, enjoying the coolness on her skin. “You Ms Campbell have set something off in me that I don’t think I can control.” Serena laughs, half sits up on her elbows so she can see all of Bernie. “What makes you think I want you to control it Major. You have set off something in me too, I have never felt so sated yet horny. I want more Major, I want you.” Bernie pounced once again, she straddles Serena’s hips pushing hers down and rolls. Serena’s eyes go to the back of her head, she can feel their wetness mingle as their clits touch with each roll. She is so sensitive, yet it feels so good and tells her so. Bernie leans so their breasts rub as she rolls her hips, Serena’s legs widening slightly so her labia opens more, her hands pulling Bernie down for a all encompassing kiss that leaves them both breathless, Bernie nods Serena knows what she means and nods too. They both grip and pull their bodies closer than ever before and silently cum, together, faces buried in each others necks, stark warm breath and cool breeze makes their bodies cover in goosebumps.   
“We need to take this back inside.” Serena says, Bernie leans up, goes back down for another kiss and thats how they stay for some time, languorously kissing.

Eventually they go in. Its not yet finished, well they both hope not anyway, they have a lot more to explore and to play with.


	12. 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in pace.

They made heir way into the living room, just wrapping themselves in the throw that is on the back of the sofa, settling down with 2 glasses of water, wanting to rehydrate themselves for the night ahead. Serena is snuggled against Bernie, they are sitting in a comfortable silence, every now and then one of them would look at the other, never at the same time. When they finally do look at each other at the same time they fall against each other laughing, Bernie spilling her cold water over Serena making her jump up and squeal. As Bernie watches her jump up and wipe herself down on the throw, paying particular interest to the free bouncing breasts. Her hand slips around Serena’s waist and pulls her in, she kisses her stomach all while looking up at Serena. Bernie takes the throw away from Serena and lets it fall to the floor, pulls her further forward so her knees touch the edge of the sofa, she wraps her calves around Serena’s and holds her in place. Serena strokes through Bernie’s golden locks, uses her nails to wind around the whispy curls at the base of her neck, after a while Serena is allowed to step back the attention is moved from her stomach to her breasts as Bernie stands, Serena’s own hands lowering to Bernies pert nipples, rolling them between her fingers. Legs are rearranged so that they each have one another between their own as they start rutting against each other, the position is awkward but the pressure is just nice for teasing, for now anyway. They do this all whilst looking at each other in the eye, their nipples teasing the others, kissing sporadically, slowly, erotically. At one point Bernie sucks on the tip of Serena’s tongue. Bernie arches back, lifts her hips to give them both a little more pressure, it works as they both cum simultaneously, both sinking to their knees, still entwined in each other.

Their knees start to whinge, they range their legs so their cores once again are met, their legs wrapped around each other, still eye to eye, breast to breast, nose to nose, their bodies seem to be magnetically pulled together, neither one wanting to part. Bernie places her hands under Serena’s arse and lifts her ever so slightly placing a cushion underneath her, giving her the very little extra height she needs to join their clits together once again.  
Slowly, very slowly they roll their hips in unison, moaning as they can feel each others gush of wetness drip enhancing the friction they need to once again cum, Serena first, she doesn’t stop rolling her hips, she adds a little more pressure and watches as Bernie lets go; slumped together, they lay down on the floor to catch their breaths.

Serena spots a small bit of melting ice on the floor, she picks it up and drags it down Bernie’s neck, her hot wet lips following, all the way down to the scar between Bernie’s breasts, the one that Oliver Valentine did when he saved her life, forever she will be thankful. Bernie freezes as the ice hits the sensitive patch of healing skin, Serena strokes her forehead and makes sure she is ok to continue, Bernie’s eyes full of hurt nods, she goes to apologise for changing the mood but Serena kisses it all away. Serena takes her fingertip as the ice completely melted on Bernie’s hot body and follows the track of scar tissue, once at the bottom she ascends it, on the way back down she once again resumes kisses, her lips never leaving until Bernie is once again relaxed in her company. Serena knows when Bernie is finally relaxed as her legs go limp and open slightly, Serena carries on further down; not yet tasted Bernie in that way, yes she has licked and sucked the liquid from her fingers and from Bernie’s for that matter, tasting her own, noting the difference between hers and her lovers. Bernie’s is sweeter.  
The moans spur Serena on, Bernie’s hands are pulling at her own hair as she has nothing else to grab, every now and then when Serena pauses she looks down and Serena gives her that smile that makes her clit tingle that bit more. Serena parts her folds and blows the full length, then tickles the outer labia with her tongue, sucking on it too. Bernie’s legs stiffen then let go, only then Serena continues her slow and torturous affection of Bernie’s body. This is the first time she has been able to appreciate it, the past two days have been frantic and lust fuelled; but now, she intends to make love to Bernie, just like they did since coming back inside. 

Serena toys with her, she brings her up and lets her down again slowly, when she takes a break from teasing Bernie’s core she is carefully marking her with her teeth, she pinches Bernie’s nipples and rolls them, Bernie taking the opportunity to hold onto Serena’s forearms, pushing them back down when she can take no more. “Ser’……S……” Bernie can say anything anymore, her breath is staggered and fast, hyperventilating almost; her legs are open and shaking, her body is taut and her hair is almost pulled out when Serena gives Bernie what she has been waiting for. They both know it wont take more than a few strokes of her tongue. Serena buries two of her surgical fingers deep in Bernie’s core, angles it just so and promptly licks furiously all while gripping onto Bernie’s leg with her free hand, keeping her face and fingers where they are all while Bernie bucks and writhes. Bernie cums with a strangled cry, but Serena keeps going. She has had multiple orgasms before from Bernie but this is the first one she has had the opportunity to give in return before being pushed away. Bernie can’t do that, she is snared in Serena’s web of making love and Bernie wouldn’t change that for the world. The second one comes quickly but the third takes a little teasing, Serena starts thrusting and scissoring her fingers while changing to sucking on Bernies clit instead of flicking it with her tongue. This times Bernie’s hands fly into Serena’s hair, pushing her face as deep as she can. Bernie lets go and Serena lifts to get some air, her face smug as Bernie is semi-conscious, she takes her time to clean Bernie up, watches as she slowly comes back, promising to make Serena pay for it as soon as she can move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you didn't mind the change in pace xx


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally in bed.

It’s early in the morning now, they have been at it all night and they haven’t yet reached the bedroom. Serena is currently lying in Bernie’s arms tracing patterns over her toned stomach, she is still recovering from the love making that was so intense it left her almost gone. She turns slightly dislodging Serena, their eyes meet and there is an understanding between them that they have not yet finished, they have one last place to explore and Major Berniece Wolfe is going to show Ms Serena Campbell exactly what a good fucking she is about to receive. They stand together, Bernie brings Serena into her under false pretences, their kisses starts off soft and slow until Bernie breaks away, lifts Serena over her shoulder and virtually runs upstairs, throws her onto the bed, pinning her face down, scrambling for the wrist cuffs to keep her in place; tying them as tight as she can. 

Serena squirms and pulls, she tries to turn over but Bernie reaches for the paddle and as she sits on the dip of Serena’s spine where she loves to have her hand leading her through the ward, she brings the paddle down on Serena’s arse cheek, not too soft but not too hard. Serena’s legs immediately close and lift a little, she allows this for now giving Serena 3 slaps on each arse cheek then cools it with her bare hands massaging, pressing down opening her labia as she goes which makes Serena’s enlarged clit chafe on the silk sheets below; Bernie hears Serena moans, that deep guttural throaty moan that makes Bernie flood over her back.

Bernie stretches and drags her nails from Serena’s ankles to her arse and slaps again with her hands leaving a perfect hand print on each cheek each time she does it, five times in total slowly rakes up and quickly slaps down. Serena bucks up each time but is pushed even harder onto the mattress; her face imprint left in the pillow, all she can do is bite it, she knows that Bernie is going to fuck her into Christmas, never mind next week or Sunday. It is her own fault after all, she has teased and cajoled her all evening and she is looking forward to Bernie making her scream. 

Bernie leaves bite marks all over Serena’s back and legs to go with the hand prints, on either side of her neck are hickeys, her nails have left scorch marks showing exactly where her fingers have been, not only has Serena been marked, she has been well and truly owned.

“For heavens sake Major will you just fuck me please!” Serena screams as the final bite mark is left on the crux of her leg, Bernie shakes her head, for every bite mark is on the left side of Serena’s body, there is one mirroring on the right and this time is no different. Bernie forces her way down, sinks her teeth and sucks hard and quickly as her teeth slowly bite but never breaking the skin. Serena is screaming her name, not shouting, not panting, not breathless as she has gone passed that stage, she needs now what is about to come and she tells Bernie this in no uncertain terms………. again.

Bernie lifts her body off Serena, places the leather straps from the leg spreader on her ankles and sets it to the widest setting, Bernie stands on the mattress her legs either side of Serena’s splayed body and with one strong arm lifts Serena’s pelvis up high and places 2 large fluffy pillows underneath her hips and stomach, she roughly pulls Serena’s knees so they are tucked up underneath her and tells her to stay as she has been put. Serena does, her breathing becomes fast and deep, she can see Bernie to the side of her get the instruments out and places them on the bedside table, she does this with all but one; she opens the box, places the anal plug in her mouth as she ties the strings to Serena’s ankles and wrists, the position that she is in means that the rope is loose. Bernie spreads Serena’s arse cheeks wide and slowly inserts it into her arse until the tight hole clings around the smaller end. Bernie leaves her side once again to reach for the next instrument.

The glass reptilian type dildo is cool on Serena’s spine, she runs it down from Serena’s cheek giving her a chance to take a good look at it, to her core. Bernie slowly inserts it, twisting it all the way in. “Ok?” Bernie asks as it is left deep within her, Serena moans, she nods, “Ms Campbell I asked you a question………answer me please otherwise I shall take it away.” Serena growls, lifts her head and looks Bernie in the eye, “Major will you just FUCK ME!!!” Bernie smirks, she pulls it out straight and plunges it back in twisting and turning it as she does so. “YYYYYYEEEEESSSSSS.” Serena screams as Bernie proceeds hard and fast, always careful to let it just bump the back wall of her core. Serena tries her best to lift her torso up, to arch back but Bernie presses her back down and demands that she stays, when she stops struggling she pulls away after wetness drips down Serena’s legs and she loudly informs Bernie that she is coming. Bernie lets her legs out from underneath Serena’s body gently and rubs her calves, watches as Serena’s body relaxes from her previous screaming loud orgasm.

Bernie waits patiently for Serena to come back to herself, she grabs a glass of wine and gives it to Serena in small sips as her throat is dry and sore from screaming, Bernie only pulling it away when Serena says so. “Kiss me.” Serena requests, Bernie gets as close as she can and kisses her, doesn’t touch Serena anywhere else just their lips meeting in a sloppy passionate kiss. “More please.” Serena requests and Bernie knows she is ready to go again. She slips herself in the harness, fastens it tight and just before she inserts it into Serena she takes out the anal plug and replaces it with the reptilian dildo, Bernie only places it in about an inch making sure that it is ok with Serena, she nods, holds it in place and slowly thrusts her hips, gently rocking the glass dildo as she goes. Serena moans and begs, she needs more, what more she is asking for not even she knows but Bernie has an idea, her movements become longer and harder, in slow increments until Serena is being filled in both holes, the glass dildo entering nearly half way down, even Bernie can feel them rubbing together inside Serena.   
Serena’s hips meeting her as she enters, her hands pulling hard on the wrist straps to gain purchase, she knows it’s coming, she knows its going to be a big one, maybe the biggest one yet; Bernie can feel it too, she can feel Serena’s inner muscles firmly clamping down on them both, Bernie stills the glass one as deep as she can and moves her hips to finish Serena off. Serena again screams through her orgasm, lays floppy on the bed. Bernie carefully extricates the dildo’s, places the glass one on the side, keeps the strap on, on for now, she releases Serena’s limbs and turns her over, wraps her thighs over her shoulders as she lays on her front, slowly caressing Serena’s clit and labia, collecting as much as she can of Serena’s juices until she feels Serena’s body shake, her hands card through her hair and grip on tightly, she cums one last time, before she pushes Bernie away and recoiling onto her side signalling that she has had enough.

“Come lay with me.” Serena requests, Bernie undoes the strap on and places it on the flor, moves to be her big spoon, holds her gently and kisses her neck until Serena has the strength to turn and kiss her on the lips again. “Goodnight my love”. Serena says sleepily. “Good night and Happy Birthday Serena, my love, I love you.”

Neither of them knew that friendship and a desire to do a sexy photo shoot would lead to this. Neither of them would complain neither, quite the opposite. They are both glad that their dreams and desires have come true, not only that they have exceeded what they dreamt about, now to plan for the next birthday.

It is Bernie’s 50th Birthday next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement. I hope this last chapter lives up to your expectations xx
> 
> Love to you all xx


End file.
